<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On My Mind by camichats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374248">On My Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats'>camichats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasizing, Getting Together, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild Sexual Content, Nipple Piercings, Pining James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James gets one glimpse of Sirius having a nipple piercing, and he can't think of anything else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius pretended to be all open about his life, but the truth was that prying the truth out of him was hard as hell. James had plenty of first hand experience with that. Sirius would say that he was happy, and it took James an embarrassingly long time to tell when he was telling the truth and when he wasn't. </p><p>That had been the first big hurdle. After that, it got easier. It was more obvious when Sirius was lying. Like when he said that he'd been away from the dormitory all night because he was hooking up with a bird; it had clearly been a load of rubbish. Mostly, Sirius got away with not telling James the truth by not saying anything at all. His lies had become rather transparent to James after second year, so when he needed to keep James from knowing something, he said nothing. Nothing at all. It was pretty damn annoying, but even that went down to a minimum after Sirius moved in with him. </p><p>At least, that's what James thought. </p><p>Sirius had been pretty careful about getting changed when no one else was around, and James figured that his parents had given him a new scar that he didn't want anyone to see. James wished Sirius would come out and say it, but he understood not wanting to talk about something like that. So when James walked in on Sirius mid-changing, it was one hundred percent an accident. He hadn't <em> meant </em> to barge in on him like that; he'd just been going into his room to see if he was awake yet. They had plans to go to Diagon, and James had a lot of shopping that he wanted to get done. </p><p>Sirius finished pulling down his shirt quickly when James came in, but it wasn't fast enough to stop James from seeing it. A nipple piercing. There was a ring. On Sirius's chest. Through his nipple. James had seen it, and he couldn't <em> un-</em>see it. </p><p>James tried to act normal after that, and he sort of succeeded. Mostly, it was on his mind at all times. He couldn't think of anything else. </p><p>He really, <em> really </em> couldn't think of anything else. He tried-- really, he did-- but the glimpse he'd gotten had turned him into his own version of Tantalus. Instead of food and water, he was hungry for <em> Sirius</em>. He wanted more. He wanted to see it full on. He wanted to see it close up. He wanted to see if Sirius had done it to his other nipple too, or if his chest was mismatched. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to play with it and see if it could make Sirius shudder. He wanted to get his mouth on it. He wanted to get his mouth on <em> him</em>. </p><p>James hadn't wanked this much since... well, since last year when Sirius had moved in and he was <em> everywhere</em>. He hadn't been able to think of anything else <em> then</em>, either. He sort of figured that knowing about the nipple piercing was worse. Before, it had been everything about Sirius that he was obsessed with: his hair, his voice, his laugh, his hands, his mouth. James had had ample memories to draw from to try and satisfy himself. Naturally, James hadn't been happy with only his hand, but the fact that no one had noticed was proof that he'd been able to deal with it. This was worse because not only was he being obvious enough that Sirius knew something was wrong, but all he had to go off of this time was a half-second glimpse in bad lighting on repeat and an active imagination. </p><p>He didn't know what piercings looked like. Or felt like. And he sure as hell didn't know how to fill in those gaps when it was a nipple piercing on <em> Sirius</em>. It didn't stop his mind from trying. He'd tasted metal before. That stingy tang of iron on his tongue that lingered long after he'd stopped. He bet it would taste like that. </p><hr/><p>Sirius sighed. "Alright, what's with you?" </p><p>"What?" James said, eyes going a touch wide. He'd been thinking about it again. He didn't think that Sirius had been talking about anything important, but he also hadn't been paying enough attention to know for sure. They were sitting on Sirius's bed, facing each other with a book open between them. He figured that when Sirius was telling Moony and Wormtail about it, he could pay attention then to know what was going on. </p><p>"Your mind's on the other side of the bloody country. What, I'm not interesting enough for you to listen when I talk?" </p><p>Now James felt like shite. Complete and utter shite. "Sorry mate," James said with a half-hearted smile. "I've been a little distracted lately." </p><p>"Figured that much out on my own, thanks." Sirius said, moving his foot so that he could poke James in the thigh. "What's up?" </p><p>"It's nothing." </p><p>"Actually nothing or you feel embarrassed nothing?" Sirius asked. Because while Sirius was allowed to sometimes hide things from James, it was in no way a two-way street. He demanded total honesty from James, and usually, James was happy to give it. </p><p>He knew well enough to recognise that he wasn't going to be able to get Sirius to drop it this time. "The second one," James grumbled. </p><p>"Do I have to remind you of all the other shite we've talked about?" </p><p>"This is different." </p><p>"That's a load of bollocks." </p><p>"Is not." </p><p>"Is so." </p><p>"It's about you," James said, and Sirius frowned. </p><p>"What do you mean it's about me? I'm living with you and your parents. You don't get to up and decide that you want a new best mate now; you're stuck with me." </p><p>"Like I'd ever want to replace you," James said, rolling his ideas. The very idea was laughable. </p><p>"Then what the fuck are you on about?" </p><p>"You have a nipple ring," James blurted. He'd meant to be a little more tactful about it, but there was no reason for him to have thought that. He remembered all past attempts to be tactful. None of them had been successful. </p><p>Sirius blinked. "Really? That's what you're twisted up about?" </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." </p><p>"Then you'll show me?" James asked. In for a knut, in for a galleon, he supposed. </p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled up his shirt. He tried to pretend like it was stupid, but James could see the light blush across his cheeks. </p><p>James looked. His throat went dry at the same time his mouth filled with saliva, and he swallowed thickly. Sirius had two nipple rings. They matched. He hadn't seen it the first time, but it wasn't just a ring. Rather, it wasn't a perfectly smooth ring. There was a little ball on each one. It was like a target and an invitation wrapped up in one miniscule metal ball: put your tongue here. Merlin, he wanted to put his mouth on him so bad his jaw actually ached. "When did you get those?" </p><p>"Right after I moved in last year." </p><p>"Merlin," James breathed. He'd been living with Sirius while Sirius had those for an entire <em> year </em>. He was staring at him. Staring too hard. He was giving himself away. He knew that. He couldn't make himself stop. </p><p>"You can erm touch," Sirius said, and James's eyes flickered up to him. Sirius was looking at him just as intently. "If you want." </p><p>"Bloody hell, <em> yes</em>." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>